Enchanting Existence
by Persephone3
Summary: 2x5x2, 3x4, 1x? Yaoi Hawaii, a place of sun, shore, and tropical beauty. Will there be enough magic in the air to show Wufei how he feels about Duo? AT


Andrew: Okay. This story should eventually be overflowing with beach scenes, but seeing that this is only the first chapter, we are going to have to wait. (G-boys in speedos- Rowrr!) Its very yoai, so you het fans, can't say I didn't warn you! 2x5 and 3x4. 1x? (That's a big secret. Won't be revealed till the end, or somewhere close) Right now I'm just setting the scene, getting into the story. But reviews help me write faster! (hint hint)  
  
Disclaimer: As fictitious as this sounds, I don't own Gundam Wing. I know, I can't believe it either!  
  
Right, that done, let's get this party started!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Enchanting Existence  
  
  
  
It was a perfect safehouse. In need of time to heal from the latest battle and a place to wait for information on Oz's next move, the pilots were at first skeptical when Quatre suggested Hawaii. His father owned land there, with a hut big enough to accommodate five people. Hawaii was a big tourist attraction, drawing vacationers of all sizes and ethnicity. Being small and so far away from the mainland, it had escaped attention from Oz. Duo was first to jump at the idea, finally managing to convince the others with two-thirds careful persuasion and one-third manic threats. So the Gundam Pilots arrived at the Winners' Hawaiian hut, a wooden, one story building on stilts, but luxurious in its thatched-roof, air-conditioned splendor….  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Sun, sand, and reelaaaxation! Not to mention those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas. Oh yes!"  
  
Duo tossed his bags into a sunlit corner and flopped onto a chair. He leaned back and interlaced his fingers behind his head, balancing precariously on the back two legs. Listening for the sounds of his fellow pilots entering the hut at a much slower pace, he distracted himself by counting the number of brightly colored birds he saw through the skylight. "Hmmm. Beautiful."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Quatre stepped inside, followed closely by Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. A distant rumble of gentle surf slipped in as well, mingling with the alien melody of tropical birdsong.  
  
" Hey Quat, why didn't you tell us you owned land in Hawaii earlier? I mean, I could have used this a looong time ago." Duo stretched, wobbling dangerously on his cushioned perch. The other pilots exchanged semi- exasperated glances. Wufei spoke for them all.  
  
" Baka. This is a safehouse, NOT a holiday."  
  
Irritated by his customary superior tone, Duo let the chair drop to its original stance, slamming the front legs down with a jarring crash. Quatre flinched.  
  
"Yeah, I know! But why not enjoy it while we're here? And why don't you ever want to relax?" Duo's challenge abruptly lost its vigor, for the last was an old argument, worn and chewed over as the dog's favorite shoe. "Geez, where's the harm Wu-man?"  
  
"WuFEI, Maxwell."  
  
Quatre rested a placating palm on Duo's shoulder. " We're not supposed to be seen, as unlikely as it is that someone would recognize us. If you want to go outside, I advise you get a Hawaiian shirt and find a secluded beach. You won't be alone, Trowa promised to teach me to swim." He sent a shy smile to the tall boy currently folding his luggage into dresser. "Oh, sorry guys, but there are only three bedrooms so somebody else is going to have to double up."  
  
Wordlessly, Heero carried his bags into the third, smallest bedroom.  
  
Duo glanced in Wufei's direction. "Heh heh heh…hey, Hee-chan-"  
  
"I'm sleeping alone." Heero announced bluntly. " Let Chang endure your sleep-walking and sleep-talking. I want peace and quiet." This said, he quickly closed the door and locked himself inside.  
  
Duo retrieved his bags from their heap and confronted his frowning roommate. "Hope you don't snore Wu-man," he joked weakly.  
  
Not bothering to dignify Duo's comment with an answer, Nataku's pilot swept into their room to start unpacking. Trying to escape the frostiness of Wufei's glare, Duo casually ducked behind a doorway.  
  
"Is it cold in here?" Another weak one. Duo grimaced- he was losing his touch. Or maybe he was just distracted by the situation at hand. A situation he desperately hoped no one had noticed, especially Wufei.  
  
Wufei, with his dark, exotic eyes, creamy skin that concealed a surprising amount of hard muscle, silky midnight hair that would occasionally come loose to caress graceful cheekbones, and a tendency to let his attention wander when he thought he was alone, a state of mind that would soften the scowl into a tiny smile…  
  
"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre poked his head out of the room he shared with Trowa. Duo started, caught in his reverie with a silly grin stretched across his face.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. I'm good." He cleared his throat, self-conscious under Quatre's innocent inquiry. " Sooo, when can we get those shirts?" A change of subject was the best diversion he could think of right now.  
  
Giving Duo's room a last curious glance, Quatre let the matter drop. "Well, we can order some from a local store and have you answer the door to pay the guy that drops them off. Here, there are plenty of lazy, long- haired Americans so you won't be suspicious."  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Duo began to turn away, then whirled as suddenly as if being stuck with a needle. "Hey!….. Are you saying I'm lazy?"  
  
Quatre looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Duo?" he squeaked.  
  
There came a derisive snort from Duo's room. Wufei stood, arms crossed and lips set in his habitual smirk. Glad to see a bit of the rigidness gone from the silk-clad shoulders, Duo decided to keep his mouth shut for a while, in hopes that the fifth pilot's mood would continue to improve.  
  
It is almost physically impossible for Winner to lie, Maxwell. That's why his voice breaks every time he doesn't give a straight answer." Quatre made cute, incoherent sputtering noises, then gave up and escaped to his room to find sympathy. Wufei waited until the blonde had shut the door to face Duo.  
  
" I have decided that in order to make the time we spend sleeping in the same room peaceable, there must be a set of rules."  
  
"Rules?" In his astonishment, Duo forgot his earlier vow of silence. Wufei, however, did not see to notice.  
  
"Yes. Number one: You will stay on your half of the room. All magazines, discarded clothes, cherry bombs, ect. Will stay there also. I will not have your creeping crud crawling onto my side. Number two: Music will be confined to headphones; singing along will not be permitted. Number three: No dirty comments or perverted jokes. Number four: When I meditate, I will absolutely not be disturbed. Got it?"  
  
Sullen, Duo nodded. "Got it."  
  
"Good. Rule number four is immediately going into effect, so you must find amusement elsewhere." Before Wufei could turn to carry out his intentions, Duo spoke up.  
  
" 'Fei?"  
  
"Wufei. What, Maxwell?"  
  
"Can I have some rules of my own?"  
  
Wufei smothered a look of surprise. "That would be fair wouldn't it? Of course."  
  
Satisfied, Duo made his way out of the hut, in search of a decent secluded beach. Wufei watched him disappear into the surrounding landscape. I wonder why he asked that? Duo isn't one to live by rules, especially self-imposed.  
  
Still standing in the main area of the hut, Wufei considered the closed bedroom doors on either side of his. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, was no doubt typing up a report, punching rhythmically at his laptop keys as if nothing else in the world mattered. Trowa and Quatre were probably- no, Wufei did not want to know what they were doing. Wufei sighed. As uncomfortable as their open relationship made him (Chinese tradition did not look well upon the mixing of work and love-life), he repeatedly found himself coveting the soft, adoring glances that often passed between those two. In these moments of shameful weak fancy, he tried to reason with himself. It can't be as wonderful as it looks. He had been married after all, and remembered it having been nothing like what he ached for. Love must be, at least for him, a fairy tale.  
  
Wufei wandered out of the hut, plans of calm meditation forgotten. A fairy tale. He leaned against a convenient palm tree and gazed at the bit of ocean just visible past a clump of vegetation. The rays of a golden sunset glinted off slow waves, tinting the water to a warm champaign. Light music drifted from miles down shore where a beach party was in full swing. Wufei breathed in the rich air and, easy in the knowledge that he was utterly alone, let himself think about the beautiful braided pilot whom he had spent the entire afternoon trying to avoid. He closed his eyes and smiled. Why was it that in this atmosphere, fairy tales were so much easier to believe?  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew: (Smiles and waves) Hello my fellow otaku! If you like my story, review and boost my confidence! Like all authors, I live for feedback! If you for some odd reason did not like my story, nicely type in constructive criticism.  
  
Jay: Don't waste your time with flames. Insults bounce off her like superballs on a concrete wall.  
  
Andrew: (Jerks thumb towards Jay) My muse. Lazy. No help at all. Just there to give the odd sarcastic comment.  
  
Jay: I never get any appreciation.  
  
Andrew: Whatever. Review people! So I can write you some more juicy chapters! 


End file.
